


Excuse the Mess

by Pop Your Head Like Kingsman Chip (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Hold My Hand, Never Let Go [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Germaphobic Lee Taeyong, Kim Minseok Cameo, M/M, Messy NCT, Protective Nakamoto Yuta, Reassuring Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Pop%20Your%20Head%20Like%20Kingsman%20Chip
Summary: In which Yuta and Taeyong's plans get cancelled, and NCT are messy as shit within one nightalso protective sweet minseok





	Excuse the Mess

They had meant to be having a relaxing weekend away now NCT were on hiatus. They were meant to be tucked up in a bed and breakfast, watching the first snow of winter fall down and blanket the ground. They were supposed to be cuddled up, Taeyong asleep on Yuta’s chest, but here they were, huddled together on a train, with Taeyong freaking out against Yuta’s collar bone. Yuta had an arm wrapped around his waist, trying to keep Taeyong sandwiched between himself and the wall, but people kept pushing by behind the Korean, causing him to jolt and whine, terrified. Yuta pressed a kiss to his forehead and nuzzled his cheek against the soft pink hair the other male sported. “It’s alright, Tae, we’re nearly back to the dorm, it’s going to be alright.”  
  
Taeyong just whined. Yuta sighed.  
  
The bed and breakfast had double booked, and Yuta and Taeyong had begrudgingly cancelled their booking; most of NCT had gone back home with their families, other than those that weren’t from Korea, so the dorms would be pretty quiet. They were _hoping_ , at least. Yuta was praying that they had been cleaning up after themselves. He had texted Youngho earlier that day, letting him know they were coming back the same day, and that Taeyong was freaking out so make sure everything was clean. He still hadn’t texted back, and it was making Yuta anxious.  
  
Their stop was next and Yuta helped Taeyong move towards the doors, trying to shield him with his body as best he could, but to not much avail. He stopped someone bumping into Taeyong, but a child on the otherside of him sneezed on him. Taeyong froze. The door opened, he bolted. Yuta rushed out, grabbing his wrist before he ran off, and grabbed the hand sanitiser from his pocket. “Here, here, love.”  
  
Taeyong grabbed it, eyes wide, wild, and squeezed a copious amount onto his arm, rubbing it in violently. Yuta had to snatch his hand away, stopping the long nails on Taeyong’s fingers scratching into him and let Taeyong watch him clean his own hands before he finished rubbing it in. “It’s alright, it’s all gone.”  
  
Tears welled in Taeyong’s eyes and Yuta wrapped a tight arm around him, guiding him through the station. “Do you think you’re able to get a taxi, love?”  
  
Taeyong made a noise, something along his usual _yeah_ noise and Yuta turned them both, heading straight for the taxi bay. He shivered in the cold, as he helped Taeyong get in first before he slipped inside, almost bursting into tears when he said the address of the dorms. They started driving quickly, and Yuta turned his head.  
  
Taeyong was sat on the edge of the seat, hands in his lap and tears in his eyes. He was shaking, and Yuta knew an oncoming breakdown was arriving, probably the moment they walked into the dorm building; if he was lucky, when they walked into their own dorm, or into Taeyong’s room. He reached out and placed a hand on Taeyong’s knee, making sure his fingers didn’t graze any skin the rips in the jeans showed off. He squeezed softly, and Taeyong didn’t look up, but Yuta saw his lips twitch in what would have been a smile if he wasn’t so terrified.  
  
Yuta didn’t look away the whole journey, and was shocked when Taeyong suddenly shot out of the taxi. It took him a moment to realise they were outside the dorms, and he shook his head, snapping himself out of it. Hurriedly, he dropped a number of notes into the drivers hand, leaving him looking astounded. “Keep the change.” He darted out after Taeyong, slamming the door and sprinting through the just closing door. Taeyong was already sprinting up the stairs, he could hear his Converse slapping on the cemented blocks, and he careened after him.  
  
He was almost to their floor, and fumbled for his keys in his pocket, when he heard a high pitched screaming. He forgot his keys and continued running.  
  
Lungs burning, Yuta stopped at the open door to the NCT dorm, to find just exactly the cause of Taeyong’s scream.  
  
The dorm was a mess. A few pizza boxes sat open, open, inviting flies to sit on the remainder of the contents; clothes had been left on the floor, some of them stained with various liquids and pizza grease; the couch looked a mess, wine stains across the beige fabric. His eyes darted around, and he turned around, finding Taeyong tucked into the dark corner at the top of the stair case.  
  
Yuta wasted no time walking over and helping him up. He secured an arm around Taeyong’s waist, and helped him wrap an arm around his shoulders so he didn’t keel over in fear, and helped Taeyong walk up another flight of stairs. He knocked on the door to another dorm, and glanced around. He always felt nervous on this floor, and he still didn’t know why. EXO were their friends, but still, being around older, more successful idols made his stomach flip.  
  
The door opened, and Sehun stood there, yawning. Yuta smiled weakly, and Sehun took one look at Taeyong before standing aside and yelling for Minseok. Yuta helped Taeyong stumble into the clean dorm, always kept clean, and Taeyong immediately let out a breath. Minseok’s head popped around the door leading into the kitchen, marigolds on his hands. The soft scent of bleach followed him and he smiled weakly at Taeyong. “Hey there.”  
  
Yuta helped Taeyong into the kitchen and helped him sit at the breakfast bar. “The guys trashed the dorm last night when we were travelling… is it alright if he stays up here until I get it sorted?”  
  
Minseok nodded with a smile and helped Taeyong fit a pair of marigolds on his own hands, already itching to help clean the already clean space. “Course he can, don’t worry about it.”  
  
Yuta bowed his thanks and then rushed back downstairs, anger burning around his veins.

* * *

 

The sound of someone yawning and shuffling into the kitchen distracted Yuta from scrubbing down the side, which had a few inches thick spots of grease, and he looked up. Youngho and Sicheng were chuckling quietly before freezing when they saw… a very angry Yuta standing by the sink.  
  
“What the _**fuck**_ guys?”  
  
They glanced at each other. “Hey it wasn’t just us! We were up late, I only just woke up. I didn’t know you two were coming back today! You were meant to be gone for a week.” Youngho made his way to the fridge, leaning down to pull out a bottle of water. Sicheng hopped onto the breakfast bar.  
  
“Why are you two back, anyway?”  
  
Yuta glared. “I’m not in the mood for casual conversation right fucking now, Sicheng.” He turned, going back to scrubbing the side as hard as he could. He hated this. The casualness, the faint air of _oh well he’ll get over it_ , in the tone of Sicheng’s voice, the non apologetic tone of Youngho’s sorry.  
  
Everyone had seen how badly things like this affected Taeyong, and Yuta’s heart ached remembering the time the dorm had been so bad, he had to go home and take a break from the group because he’d started hallucinating germs crawling all over him, causing him breakdowns almost every hour.  
  
Glaring, he chucked a spare pair of marigolds at Sicheng before pointing the rag viciously at Youngho. “Go wake everyone up. We’re cleaning this place top to bottom. _**NOW**_.” Neither dared argue and Sicheng immediately grabbed a bag to start tossing the pizza boxes and empty drinks bottles out. “And make sure you put the bottles in the _recycling_ , or I’ll let Taeyong scream at you for an hour.”  
  
There was a distinct clink of glass bottles being piled together, quickly. Yuta snarled and focused on his cleaning, and prayed that Taeyong would feel better when NCT finally got this place clean.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ,,, so much inspiration for this series to be honest, but not many ideas! I only have one idea so if anyone would like to see something specific from this series, please leave a comment and let me know! I'd love to add more to this series and expand more on it, and I really don't want to end this soon because I ran out of ideas :(


End file.
